


Waking the Monster

by ravensilverwing



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression, Kid Fic, Other, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensilverwing/pseuds/ravensilverwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team returns from a mission Elizabeth notices they're one member short, and one child extra. Rodney may be adorable as a four year old but his personality hasn't changed much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Monster

“John?”

Elizabeth ignored Teyla’s already opening mouth. John was looking down, sideways, towards Ronon, not meeting her eyes.

“John, where’s Rodney?”

“Up!” Impetus, demanding.

Silence, a long pause. Huffing sounds.

“Up, Up Now!” Accompanied by little hands tugging at Ronon’s shirt hem. “UP!” Small voice ringing with volume.

Small, male voice. Elizabeth looked down. Four…possibly, if he was, if that was…

“I’m not carrying you McKay.” But Ronon was already leaning over, two large hands sliding under arms, half way round his chest.

He was…was staring at her with huge crystalline blue eyes, obvious pout.

“Lizabeth.” Scowling now.

“I’m sorry” Blinking startled. “I’m sorry Rodney it’s just you’re…”

Another pause.

“I’m four.” Chin tilting up in classic bravado.

“Yes, yes you’re obviously…” Hiding her open mouthed shock with a hand. “How did this happen?”

John was biting his lip, studiously observing everything and everyone in the gate room BUT Rodney. Teyla looked calm and a little, softer around the eyes, fond. It had never occurred to Elizabeth before that she might want children. Elizabeth herself had given up on the idea years ago. Too many things to do, and after her failed relationship with Simon, it didn’t look like she’d find the time to start another, at least not one that might lead to a baby.

Rodney’s head tilted up, staring at Ronon wordlessly. The silence was almost deafening. Oh.

“Perhaps we should take this into the conference room.” She suggested.

People were already gathering to stare down at the unfortunate gate team.

“We have to get the all clear from Carson first. Wouldn’t want to infect Atlantis with some little monster.” John drawled.

The attempt at humor fell horribly flat without Rodney to hit the volley back. If anything Rodney stared at him, face crumpled, fingers tightening in Ronon’s dreads.

“Oh god, you’re not going to cry are you?” John’s panic was genuine. “I didn’t mean, I was just, Jesus, can we get this over with?” Refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

“By all means…” Was barely out of her mouth before John was making a bee-line for the infirmary. “But straight to the conference room once you get the all clear.”

“We will meet you in the conference room as soon as we are able.” Teyla smiled a soft edged grimace and followed John.

“Alright little buddy, down we go.” Ronon’s voice was suspiciously gentle.

Rodney turned his face up to look right at Ronon again.

“Up?” hopeful.

“Down.” Firm but carefully lowering him.

“Down, down.” Little song of grievance. He’d obviously heard it enough today.

It was then she noticed he was wearing an exact replica of his field gear. Only child sized. Tiny Canadian flag scaled down to his perfectly fitted jacket. Every detail. Down to this pint sized field sneakers.  She found herself smiling at him indulgently, a charmingly adorable four year old Rodney complete with field…eyes widening she jerked her eyes up to Ronon.

“Tell me he doesn’t have a child sized gun!”

Quick silver grin then a grimace.

“No. His laptop and gun got left behind. Mores the pity.”

“Pity?” Eyebrows shooting up.

“Hands too small for a gun now.” A pause. “Might have to give him a knife.”

“You’ll do no such thing!”

Snort of disgust and she looked down just in time to see Rodney’s eye roll.

“Hungry.” Was the announcement.

“You’re always hungry. Come on.”

She watched them walk away. A four year old Rodney already asking ‘Up?’ again as they turned the corner.

The Explanation

Carson was sitting in on the mission debrief. Every time he’d caught himself cooing at the four year old Rodney he’d been abruptly reminded that it was Rodney, and no matter how old, Rodney did not suffer baby talk. Or time wasting. Or hunger. Or just about anything that resembled a normal human reaction. Rodney didn’t seem to have cottoned onto the fact that just about everyone thought he was the cutest, most adorable thing Atlantis had seen in months. Probably a good thing or he’d have tried to use it against them, and really, who could have resisted those baby blues blinking up at them with such concentrated attention. It was probably a good thing Ronon was making him walk, or he’d never use those stocky little legs.

Carson jolted himself back to the meeting, away from the miniature genius who was trying to dominate the meeting with short, sharp sentences, full of words no bigger than two syllables.

“No, no, no!” Long suffering sigh. “Big light. Big!” Using flailing fingers with almost lethal affect as he tumbled forward onto the table.

Ronon reached out, pulled him back into his seat and was given a withering glare for his trouble.

“Yes Rodney. We’ve gotten the big light but apart from the light was there anything else? Perhaps a message?” Elizabeth’s voice was tight, frustrated. “Can you remember anything _other_ than the light?”

“Message?” Blinking, then voice rising. “Big light! Big, big light! No words. No message!” Clearly irritated he slumped back into his seat, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He was still in the miniature field gear. They simply didn’t have anything else for him to wear. It wasn’t like they carried clothes in size 4 on the chance they encountered this type of emergency.

“Frankly Rodney, I’m shocked you’re not begging to go back and study this machine.” A long sigh. “I’ll have Dr Zelenka come up from the lab. I think he needs to be here for this meeting.”

“Hungry.” And it was almost plaintive now.

“Focus Rodney!” Snapping. “So far all we know is that it belonged to the Ancients and the walls inside the temple mention time,” Checking her notes. “Giving time. That’s not a lot to go on. We need to get to work on this. I can’t have my Chief Science Officer four years old. The IOA will have a field day.”

Rodney looked up at Ronon.

“But…”Quieter now. “Hungry.”

She opened her mouth to snap again but Carson beat her to it.

“Elizabeth.” Drawing it out. Making her pay attention. “I think we need to have Rodney see Dr Heightmeyer.”

“To Kate but why…”Frowning. “You pronounced him fit, healthy…he’s…”

“Four.” Calm but firm. “He’s four.”

“You’re…you mean he…”quick glance at Rodney who was still gazing up at Ronon with huge blue eyes, complete trust. “He’s four. As in…he’s really four?”

“I think we need Dr Heightmeyer to decide that.”

* * *

“Rodney. Rodney!”

Rodney had obviously decided the meeting was taking too long and was trying to yank on Ronon’s hand.

“Hungry!” Impatient.

“We’re not done.” Quiet rumble.

“Hungry!” Angry. “I’m hungry. Too slow. Talk later. I’m hungry.” Whining.

If his feet were on the ground John was sure they’d be stamping, angry and impatient. He had a one track mind. And didn’t John know that for a fact. He quickly looked away. It was beyond wrong to be thinking that when Rodney was, when he looked, he was four goddamnit. Not a man. Not…he bit his lip again to force last nights images out of his mind. This was wrong. Oh so wrong. There’d been a lot of wrong things since he’d stepped through the SGC’s Stargate but this, this was Wrong. Wrong with a capital W. This made the aliens that could suck the life out of you through their hands look like child’s play.

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn.

He’d never noticed the grains of wood in the table top were like that before. All weird patterns, swirls instead of knots or straight lines. He should ask one of the scientists why that was, next time he was down in the labs. Only now he wouldn’t be going down to the labs because Rodney, quick glance, Rodney was a four year old child. Jesus. Another bite to his lip. He was starting to get the tang of blood just under the skin. Not quite broken yet, but he could taste it, just under the surface. So close.

* * *

Rodney was really starting to yank now. Anger and impatience and desperation. He really was hungry Ronon decided. Not just complaining. His voice had taken on that half pleading, half demanding tone that he knew so well. He’d heard it enough on missions. When Rodney needed a break from walking, not just wanted one, but really needed it. Needed to sit, needed to drink, needed to eat.

“Alright.”

Rodney was staring at him, waiting for him to take it back, waiting for him to move first. He slid the chair back and Rodney had feet on the ground quicker than yuiaks could swim. It was impressive, he’d never moved that fast in the past, not unless he was being chased by something or someone. Maybe, if he started training now he’d make a decent soldier. But he’d have to start now and keep at it. Start small with the stick fighting, work up to the sword and triple barrel rifle. And Rodney was smart enough, he could probably make his own pistol.

Then when he was 6 Ronon could take him out hunting, teach him how to stay quiet, how to walk soft, not startle the prey. By 8 he could be shooting his own prey, hunting and tracking all the way from camp to kill. And he hadn’t even asked to be carried. Not that Ronon minded. But it was good.

“Where’d you think you’re going?” Carson’s voice was sharp, shocked.

Rodney just looked up at Ronon, pleading, hopeful.

“He’s hungry.” Shrugging, watching Elizabeth and then the rest of the room shift to stare at him.

Elizabeth and Carson looked shocked, like he’d done something unexpected. John was still looking everywhere but at Rodney, accept he was staring at Rodney from under his eye lashes.  The lip biting was getting pretty severe. He hoped he wasn’t going to have to beat some sense into him. Not that he wouldn’t. He just didn’t think another trip to the infirmary was good for Sheppard's already bruised morale.

“Are…are we going?” Completely lacking his usual demanding bluster.

Ronon looked down. Rodney was staring up again, just staring. Concentrating, waiting. Unsure.

“Yeah, we’re leaving.”

Let them try and stop him.

Further stares in the mess hall. Rodney was starting to bump into him every few steps, and not clumsily. This was bumping with intent.

 

* * *

“Rodney!” Kate’s voice was coloured in shock. Concealed by a professional smile but still, shock. Before she left Elizabeth thought it felt good to see she wasn’t the only one who was shocked by Rodney’s change in…size, age…

After an hour it was obvious Ronon was bored. Obvious he was bored but not so obvious why he was still here. It wasn’t like Rodney required a body guard here, within the city but, here he was. Hovering. And every now and then Rodney would glance up, look for him, check he was still present, then go back to the senseless games they were making him play. Two hours in and Rodney had had enough, now he was bored. It was beyond obvious that the immature games were beneath him.

“I’m four. Not stupid!”

And he refused to play anymore. Kate stopped, blinked, blushed then made another plethora of notes. In the meantime he climbed up onto the couch Ronon had appropriated and started counting base 8 in a sing song voice. Kate blushed harder and called for Radek. He was gazing up at Ronon again.

“Genius here.” Beaming half smile. Ronon smiled back.

* * *

“I understand appointment is important yes, but I am very busy man. Very busy. Rodney will expect work to be fi…”

Radek was striding through the door, pink tinged embarrassment warring with irritation. Wry hair standing at odd angles, his hands had left oil stains through the front and temples.

“Ronon?” Confusion. “Is Rodney back already? I didn’t see him…” Wide eyed fear. “Is everything…? Was there…did something go wrong?” Blood draining fast from his face. Pale blue eyes shadowed behind thick, wire wrapped lenses.

“No. No Radek. There hasn’t…it’s not anything terrible. Rodney is right here, he’s just…”

But Radek was already staring at the small boy.

“Rodney?”

“Finally.” Small huff as he sat up straighter. He repeated his base 8 song.

Radek stared as he stopped.

“This is what you call me for? To check Rodney’s math?” Puzzled.

“It’s not quite that simple Radek. He…he’s four.” Kate pleasantly explained.

“Yes.” Blinking owlishly. Why were they stating the obvious at him? He had work to do. Lots of work now that Rodney was back. And there were also simulations he preferred to run past Rodney before he began.

“They were playing children’s games. Rodney refuses to play.” Ronon supplied.

Another frown. Looking between Ronon, Kate and Rodney. And why was Ronon here if Rodney was back in the city, safe and…oh…

“You think he is four? Not Rodney in four year old body?”

Kate looked relieved.

“Yes, exactly. We’re trying to determine if Rodney is simply in a four year old body with all his memories and knowledge or if he’s actually been changed into a four year old with limited memories.”

“Rodney is genius. He tells me he can do base 8 when he is 3.” A blush and a shrug, realizing he hasn’t exactly helped. “Can he explain zero point module?”

All eyes turn to Rodney.

“Rodney?” Kate’s voice is soft. “Can you explain zero point modules to me?”

“Sub space.”

“Yes. But explain how it works.”

A frown, eyes shifting to Ronon.

“Rodney?” Kate’s voice quiet, gentle.

Little fists formed, uncurled, curled again. That look of concentration again, intensifying.

“Do you think you can draw it for me?” Equally as gentle.

The floor received a scowl.

“Rodney?”

“No!” Sharp, frustrated. “No. No, no, no!” Launching himself off the couch and at Radek. “Happy? Happy now!” Kicking, punching. “Happy genius!” Snarling furious.

“Rodney!” Kate tried to capture his attention. “Rodney stop that!”

“Happy genius! Happy genius!” Still punching, even if the fists weren’t doing much damage. “Happy now!” Breath hitching on a sob.

“You should go.” Ronon was pulling Rodney away, picking him up and holding him against his body, face sobbing hot and wet and loud into his neck.

When Radek was safely out the door Ronon stared at Kate. Rodney was still sobbing. Soft hiccups and happy genius's splattered against his tattoo.

“You should go too.”

“But…”Words dying as Ronon simply stared at her. ‘It’s my office’ Never mind. ‘This is my job.’

“Alright. I’ll just.” Delaying. Watching Ronon hold Rodney as Rodney continued to sob and babble. A solid mixture of ‘happy genius’ and ‘I’m genius, I’m genius, not happy genius!’ Ronon didn’t speak. Just stood. Watched Kate try to buy time shutting down her laptop.

“Shut up McKay.” Not even softening his voice this time and Kate almost refused to leave. That wasn’t…but Rodney _was_ quieter.

Ronon glared. She was out of time and very soon out the door.

“You’re tired. And you’ve covered me in snot.” Disgusted sound. “I’m putting you on the couch and you’re staying there.”

Silence. Finally. Soft hiccup then a nod. Ronon put him down on the couch. His face was red, wet, smeared in snot and tears.

“Stay here.”

Ronon found tissues on Kate’s desk, a small bathroom through the far door provided water, a hand towel was hanging next to the sink.

“Here.” Holding Rodney’s face with one hand he wiped the snot off with the tissues, wet towel following to clear off the tears and any remaining smears of bodily fluids. “You’re a mess.”

He’d already wiped the worst of the smears off his own skin in the bathroom.

Rodney was still crying. A quiet cacophony of little hiccups and half sobs, tears dribbling down his round cheeks.

“You’re still a genius.” Simple. To the point.

“Happy genius smarter!” Hiccupped shout, arms folding across his chest.

“Say it again and I’ll tell him that.”

Wide eyed, silent, blinking shock.

“You won’t.”But he didn’t sound so sure.

“I will.”

“I’m a genius.” Defiant.

“No one’s arguing with you.”

Suspicious look followed by a scowl.

“I’m not arguing.” Watching. “You’re still a genius.”

“Of course.” And there was the smug, self satisfied look. Even if Rodney didn’t look as self assured as he normally did.

“Are we done? I want to get a run in before dinner.”

“I’m tired.”Quiet admission.

“You can crash at my place.” Standing and leading the way out. “But Weir says no touching my weapons.”


End file.
